Reunion
by death mega sega
Summary: Silver gets fatally injured after Mephilis returns. An old friend from his past comes to help out and possibly give everyone a heart attack along the way. I'm terrible with summeries.
1. I'm coming for you

Reunion

29.4.2011Deathy: I hope you guys like this. It's been in my head for the past couple of days.

Chapter 1: I'm coming for you

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the ocs.

A black headed boy walked down the street humming a familiar tune. As he turned the corner, he saw a huge park. He smiled as he walked into the park. He walked up to a tree and examined a child's handwriting carved into the tree.

"_Silver Headehog" _it read.

The boy giggled. "It was so long ago." He whispered. "And now you're even farther away." He placed a gloved hand on the tree and closed his eyes. His eyes flicked opened a second later.

"Silver!" He cried in a short breath. He quickly jumped to his feet and rushed off.

Back several years earlier, Silver the Hedgehog was trying to get Eggman-Nega (Nega, because I don't want to constantly type Eggman-nega.) Though the poor hedgehog failed often, due to little experience, he was being helped by the great blue blur and the ultimate life form. Silver was ecstatic to be working with such legends.

Sonic came over and patted the hedgehog on the back. "Hey, Silver, how's it going?" He asked.

The grey hedgehog looked up at him and stammered. "G-g-good." He managed to say. "You?"

"I'm good." Sonic states taking a bite of a chilidog. "Any luck finding Nega yet?"

Silver looks down at the chilidog he was given moments ago. He hadn't touched it yet. The white hedgehog shakes his head.

"He'll show up eventually." Shadow said from his seat next to him.

"I hope so." Silver mummers.

"Hey, you going to get your chilidog or what?" Sonic reminds Silver of his quick lunch.

Silver looks up at the blue hedgehog. Then at the chilidog. Then at the hedgehog in front of him. He hands him the chilidog. "You can have it. I'm not hungry anyway." Silver says monotonly handing it to Sonic, who was wearing a surprised look.

"Silver you haven't eaten anything since yesterday. You have to eat something." Tails said from his seat beside Shadow.

"Tails is right." Shadow agreed. "Eat your food."

Sonic nodded in agreement.

Silver frowned. He really wasn't hungry. He couldn't be hungry. He was too busy trying to figure out where Nega was to even think of food. The longer he and Nega were in this time the greater the chance that the future would be changed and he couldn't shake the feeling that something really bad was going to happen soon.

Just then a loud commotion started. Everyone jumped and head to the source of the sound, leaving their food behind. They expected Eggman or Nega or both, but they were wrong. A dark mass swept over the streets. Dark spears of chaos flung around the busy city like fireflies. In the center of it all was the cause for it.

Chills ran up and down Silver's spin at the site. It was a time rip. It had opened up by that being's well. "Who is that?" Silver thought as he stared in horror at the black and blue hedgehog who was missing a nose and a mouth. He turned at them and seemed to give a mouth less smirk. Silver knew him somehow, but he couldn't tell from where. It was a blank, but Silver could feel fear and… and regret.

The being chaos controlled in front of him. "Hello Silver." His voice rang from nowhere. "It's been a long time, hasn't it? Or was it all erased from history?" Silver froze in fear.

"Who? Who are you?" He managed to asked.

"You don't remember?" His eerie voice rang from nowhere. "I'm Mephilis." He said putting his arms around Silver. "I'm here to get you back for what you did to me."

29.4.2011 Deathy: Well, well. I'm ending it here. Why? Because I can. I love a good cliffhanger don't you? I did an epic fail on Mephilis. Am I even spelling his name properly? I have no clue. I'm just randomly writing here. And Forgotten Mother's Day chap 4 will be finished soon. I promise! Until then, enjoy "REUNION"


	2. Injuries & Look A Likes

Reunion

Chapter 2: Injuries and Look Alikes

29.4.2011 Deathy: I have no clue. I really don't. I'm so sorry. I've been so busy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Silver stared up at the creepy being in terror. He wanted to run under a rock and cry, but his legs wouldn't move. Shadow finally moved in with a chaos spear Mephiles in the side, knocking him through a building wall.

"Do you know that guy?" Shadow asked.

Silver shock his head staring at where the hedgehog had went.

Sonic stepped in front of Silver. "You don't look so well buddy." Sonic said looking at him over his shoulder. "Maybe you should go home."

Silver took a deep breath and shook his head. "No." He whispered. "We have to stop him here. If not, I think something terrible will happen." He put up his fist in a fighting stance.

Mephiles crawled out of the Mephiles shaped hole in the bank's wall. He stumbled forward and bit with a zombie walk. He lifted up his arms and flung them. "Chaos Lance!" He screamed. All of them were aimed at Silver and hit the poor boy dead on.

Silver flew across the city and landed in a big Silver shaped crater. The grey hedgehog laid there for nearly an hour before the others made it to him. Shadow chaos controlled him to a hospital.

Dr. Quack patched up his wounds and said he would have to stay in bed until the wounds completely healed. Silver, however, kept trying to get up and go after Mephiles. Dr. Quack eventually called Amy Rose to keep him in bed and be his nurse.

Several years into the future, the black headed boy was standing in the old park by the tree. "I'm coming to you, Silver." He said as he opened the black duffel bag at his side. The chaos emeralds glowed intensely. "Chaos Control!" He yelled as he held up the bag. There was a bright flash of light and then he was gone. A slight breeze swept across the park.

In the Present, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, the others were trying to create a plan on how to take down Mephiles.

"There's got to be a weakness in that guy somewhere?" Rouge mused.

"Well short of blowing up the whole planet, I've got nothing." Shadow said with dry sarcasm.

"You're stressed." Rouge stated crossing her arms.

Then a bright flash of light occurred.

"What's that?" Knuckles screamed.

The black headed boy stood by a small oak tree. He turned to see and clapped his hands together. "Yes!" He exclaimed. "I made it to the past! Now all I have to do is find him."

"Who are you?" Sonic yelled grabbing him out of the bright flash. The boy stared up at the cobalt hedgehog. Sonic's eyes went huge and he jumped back. "Whoa!" he screamed. When everyone else got a good look at him, they each did the same thing. Except Shadow who glared at the boy with hatred.

"O-kay." The boy said slowly. "Is there something wrong? I thought hedgehog chaos controlling out of nowhere didn't was normal here. Did I wind up in the wrong place or something?"

Sonic pointed at him. "You don't sound like Shadow at all. Why do you look like him?"

The boy looked at Sonic in confusion and tilted his head. He walked up to Sonic and looked him dead in the eyes. "Blue hedgehog. Light green eyes. Red high tops." He noted. "You must be Sonic the Hedgehog, right?" He guessed.

"Yeah, and you are?" Sonic said feeling very uncomfortable with the way too nice Shadow look alike.

"I'm looking for Silver the Hedgehog. Have you seen him?" He asked politely.

"Yes, we've seen Silver." Shadow answered stilling staring daggers at the boy.

"Oh good! Could you tell me where he is please?" He asked nicely.

"Depends." Shadow said. "Who are you?"

The boy thought for a moment. "I can't tell you without consulting with Silver first. I'm sorry." He stated staring Shadow dead in the eyes. "Plus, I don't respond well to death glares sir."

"Okay." Sonic said. "Well take you to Silver, but first could you answer at least one question?"

"It depends on what it is, but I'll try." He replied.

"Why do you look so much like him!" Sonic said pointing to Shadow. The boy looked at the black hedgehog up and down.

"I look nothing like that man. I'm sorry." He said after a moment.

30.4.2011 Deathy: Just so you know, I haven't been to bed yet and it's 5:19 in the morning. I'm going to chapter 3 now! Thank You Kira-writer for reviewing and correcting my spelling a Mephiles the Dark! Also thanks for adding this to your fav story list, and Story alert list! And Thank you SoNiCrOxMaIsOx for reviewing as well, and adding this to your fav story list! Thank you CrazyInsaneGamer for adding this to your fav story list! And Thank you Koollolly for adding this to your story alert list! Thank you everyone!


	3. Samy the Hedgehog

Reunion

Chapter 3: Samy Hedgehog 

30.4.2011 Deathy: I hope you guys are enjoying this. Please read and review! And Thank you everyone for so many nice and encouraging reviews!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, but the oc.

Sonic and the others escorted the weird look alike to the hospital. Amy came out to greet Sonic in her cute nurse outfit. When she saw two Shadows, she stopped in her tracks.

"Who's the guy who looks just like Shadow?" Amy asked looking at the double ganger.

"He came from nowhere to see Silver." Sonic told her what he understood.

"Well, come on inside." She said leading them to Silver's room.

"Silver, you have a visitor." Amy said cheerfully as Silver was again trying to get out of bed. "Lay down in bed." She snarled.

Silver pouted as he laid back down. "When can I get up and move?" he asked for the billionth time.

Sonic and the others entered. "Hey guys." Silver said with a slight wave. "Have ya'll got Mephiles yet?" He asked.

"No." Shadow said as the boy entered the room. He was staring at everything as if he hadn't seen it before. "Though," Shadow pointed to the boy. "He showed up and said he was looking for you."

Silver looked up at the boy and his jaw dropped. He picked it up again and hopped out of the hospital bed.

"Silver you need to sit down!" Amy reminded and ordered him.

He wasn't listening. The Shadow look alike looked up at Silver and smiled.

"Silver!" He said from where he stood and then in the next second he was over by Silver hugging him. "I'm so glad I found you!"

"What…" Silver breathed from the tight hug. "Are… you… doing… here?"

"Oh!" the boy let the grey hedgehog go with an embarrassed smile. "Well, you know me." He began. "I had one of those 'something is wrong with Silver' feelings and I came to make sure that you were okay" He looked up at a very annoyed Silver. "Why are you in the hospital? Are you volunteering?"

"No." Silver shook his head. "I got hurt. Now I'm confined in this tiny room."

The boy's eyes grew big. "Who?" he asked getting very serious.

Silver crossed his arms. "Chill. You can't go kill this guy."

The boy crossed his and pouted.

Silver then got an idea and smiled. "However, you could help until I get better. How does that sound? Would you like to help?"

The boy nodded. "Sure thing!" He said giving a thumbs up. "What do I have to do?"

"Simple." Silver said with a smile. "You go around with them and help them fight Nega and that Mephiles guy. If you beat Nega, send him back home with Chaos Control. If you get Mephiles, figure out who and what he is and everything else you can."

"If you need information about somebody, why not go online. Or to a hall of records or something?" He asked giving Silver a weird look. He glared at him and he held up his hands.

"Will you do that for me?" Silver asked.

"Sure thing!" The black hedgehog replied. "We are best buds after all."

"Great!" Sonic said. "Now that that's all worked out. Who is he? And why does he look so much like Shadow?"

Silver and the look alike gave Sonic a funny look. "He looks nothing like Shadow!" Silver insisted.

"Yeah he does." Tails said. "We all know it."

"Put them side by side and tell us they don't look alike." Rouge suggested grabbing them and setting them side by side.

Shadow crossed his arms. The look alike was a good two inches taller.

"They don't look alike." Silver stated again. "See he's taller than Shadow."

"What about the way they look?" Rouge questioned.

They had both had black fur and strips. But the boy's strips wear a paler red then Shadow's. Plus he had different color eyes, which no one notice. But his hair went exactly like Shadow's. Silver wasn't going to get away from this issue.

"Darn you genetics." Silver thought to himself.

"We look nothing alike." The boy stated repeated. "Can we get on with our day? We have to go get the crazy psychos."

Rouge glared at him. "Fine. Than who are you?"

He looked up at Silver. "Am I aloud to tell them that?" he asked.

"He's Samy the Hedgehog." Silver answered. "He's a good friend of mine, so please be nice to him."

"We will." Sonic said still weary of the Shadow look alike.

"Now Silver lay down. You're not supposed to be out of bed." Amy ordered.

"She's right." Samy said grabbing his arm and dragging him to the bed. "You need the lay down. This way you'll get better faster!" He pushed the grey hedgehog down into the bed and tucked him in. "There. You sleep tight now!"

Silver rolled his eyes. "Fine, by the way, how did you get here?"

"Chaos control."

"Does anyone know that you're here?"

"Razzie does, but she promise she wouldn't tell."

"What is she telling everyone?"

"That I'm on a world tour with the Prowers and that I'll be home in about a month."

"What about your parents?"

"They're at work."

"Your sister?"

"Razzie is watching her for me. They really get along well."

"What did Razzie's parents say about this?"

"I don't know. I'll hear all about it when I get home."

"What about the Prowers?"

"Oh, C.A.P agreed to cover for me. He always does."

"Why?"

"He thinks I'm running off to buy the engagement rings.

Silver gave him a weird look. "It's nice to see you again buddy." He rolled over. "Good night."

"Good night. Sleep tight." He replied. He walked up to Sonic. "Where do we start looking, Mr. Sonic?"

"Don't call him Mister." Silver stated from his bed.

"Okay." He answered.

"Why don't we walk around town waiting for something that sounds like one of them?" Sonic suggested. "You can go on patrol with Tails!" The blue hedgehog pointed to the two tailed fox. Tails gave Sonic a look and shook his head.

"Sure." Tails said. "You're with me Samy."

"Okay." He nodded.

"How are you with planes?" Tails asked.

"Okay, I guess." He stated. "My uncle has been teaching me how to fly them, but I won't be able to get my license for another year."

"That's great." Tails said walking him out the door. "You want to help me make some repairs to the X-Tornado?"

The boy's face lit up. "I get to help repair the X-Tornado?" he said in awe.

"Yeah." Tails said with a nodded.

Silver rolled over and shook his head. Tails looked at him.

"He's a big tinker boy." Silver stated. "You give him any piece of technology and he goes nuts. The X-Tornado is legendary to him. Believe me; he stalks to the museum where the tornado is. He loves that stupid thing."

"It's not stupid!" Samy said stomping his foot. "It's one of the coolest and most advanced fighter planes of its time."

"Go with Tails and be in tinker heaven." Silver order pointing out the door.

Tails smiled. "I'm going to get along with him aren't I?"

"Yep." Silver said shaking his head.

10.5.2011 Deathy: I hope you guys have liked this. I'm thinking that I'm going to make a comic version of this. Simply because I really like it and I want to practice my comic skills. I'm also going to make a comic version of Charmy's Birthday and a comic series know as "Ryoga's Travels". I hope you guys will pay a visit by my deviantart page to see them! Please read and Review!


End file.
